1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for collecting expelled urine. The present invention also relates to a method of receiving a sample of urine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to collect urine from patients in order to analyze the urine to identify various diseases. For some diseases, it is appropriate to collect a mid flow of urine, such that an initial flow is rejected, and middle flow of a required amount is collected. Subsequent urine is then rejected.
For other purposes, it is necessary to collect the initial flow of urine. Currently, this is done mechanically by physically holding a receptacle in position so as to collect the initial flow and then moving the receptacle away when urine has been collected.